Un-sprung, rotating mass such as in wheels in a vehicle effects efficiency and handling. A reduction in mass of the wheel results in increased vehicle performance and increased payload capacity. Toward this goal, attempts have been made in which weight has been reduced, especially in wheels for heavy duty truck applications. Unfortunately, these wheels often use exotic materials and expensive manufacturing processes resulting in a wheel that is not cost efficient.